Dreamwalker
Dreamwalker the nightwing please note this is a wip thank you dreamwalker is a nightwings born years ago and hurted by her father hopesmasher,she was hurted because of her power to see visions and read minds.they found out when she was just 5 years old when she said what her mother was saying in her mind,her father want her dead then and tried to kill her with her brother darksoul and scargiver.she then said that she do anything her father said if she would live on and not tell anyone about her powers,her father final said yes but stilled tried to kill her,she starved a lot and barely could read or even play whit her best friend judgment a male nightwing see meet at school and they became close friends,after her father found out after that she almost never seen him at all.soon she never seen him again.she thought she had to friends then and thought of just studying and drawing a bit. she study timelines and found the bests one,she seen a few where she meet 2 seawings a boy and maybe a girl it was hard to tell because it is not that strong.she at the age 12 was very near death.she one day went hunting in the rainwing forest and meet a banana colored rainwing named banana.they became close friends from that one night and they promise to see each other the next time she went hunting.that same night her father tried to kill her and her mother wishcatcher saved her,tho she was scared a little on her nose but it healed and fixed over that night.the next morning she went out with her mother to get some scrolls to read so then,at bed time she could read before she sleeps,she didn't know that her mother was told to do this by her father,she walked to the place where they were sent to go and her 2 brother,scargiver and darksoul was waiting their with evil looking grins,she was worried but wanted to act normal.her father showed himself and asked for her mother to go grab that killed sloth he left out,her mother walked away and she was alone with her brothers and father,she was attacked right after they could not see wishcatcher.her legs and wings her pined to the ground and her father ready to kill her,about to have her neck slashed her mother ran out and tackled all 3 of them off her, she told dreamwalker to run and never comeback,she didn't want to leave her mother but her mother told her to,she ran away never to return to the nightwings island.as for her mother she didn't know if she lived or not but she never finds out and feels bad about not having the chance to say goodbye to her for the last time.she looked for banana to hide her and fast before her brother came out and looked for her.she ran into her and was freaking out,seeing dreamwalker face she took her to the hunt she lived in and hided her.hours passed and no one came and they both thought it was clear.dreamwalker thanked banana for the help,she told dreamwalker to stay with her until she finds somewhere else to live,she spend her days with banana and had little to no worries at all.tho she was worried if her mother was live at all.they both went out one night for a midnight walk,banana and her had to stay quite.even tho they didn't do that very well.banana walked into a trap and her legs was catched,dreamwalker rushed to her and cut the rope off her leg,then seeing a shadow that looked like her father she told banana that they had to leave and fast,they flew to the sky and telling banana to look like the night sky she did that and they both flew to the sea kingdom,they made camp there and lived there happily until they were founded by 2 seawings,one a every deep blue and one with a blue,very light greenish blue and green,one of them went to get backup.that when dreamwalker thought she seen them before in her visions.after they talked she found out the male seawings name,his name was creek a royal young guards to the queen.they all calmed,then creek hurried to stop her sister and show her they were not enemy's but friends.they asked about dreamwalker and why she was their with a rainwing.banana told to much and they both questioned dreamwalker,after telling her story they both promised not to tell anyone about the nightwing lies and keep this a secret to them both.they came and visited every day to feed them and to talk,one of those days a mudwing and a nightwing visited and asked if they seen dreamwalker,creek looked over to his sister,seashell and they shook her heads,the 2 walked away but the mudwing grabs creeks neck and choked him,banana ran to the mudwing's and clawed him dreamwalker got out and helped creek,seashell and banana free and they flew away from the sea kingdom to a unknown little spot,they made camp near a cave with 2 beds,scrolls and more.they camped there,they heard bushes move and seen a icewings and a skywings,they said their names was ice storm and death sky prisoner of sabbertooth army and they had gotten away without anyone knowing.they got their chains off them and let them stay with them.they both looked tired so they made them sleep and eat,they looked better after a few day.they told more about them and sabber tooth and other dragons forced their,death sky said that his brother and sister was still their at the prison,one was born without any fire so she was born with grey scales,as for his brother was born with fire scales. they were born as triples in one egg,making them rare baby's.ice storm told his side saying he only had a sister named crystal and never knew his mother or father,they were rised for a year then left alone to die.but they lived on and his sister ran away from him one day unknown if she is live .Dreamwalker told hers,so did seashell,creek and bananas.they all went to bed that one night.the next morning dreamwalker and banana went out for a fly without letting the other know.banana was shot and fell to the ground knocked out and a sleep.she was hit with one to only seeing a rainwing look before she passed out as well. gallery Untitled drawing by shiny glaceon101-dafah7r.png|by shiny-glaceon101 on deviantart Dreamwatcher x creek fixed by silvershadowsong-dafn3ca.jpg|by silvershadowsong on deviantart Dreamwalker request by riftseawing-dae9fom.png|by RiftSeaWing on deviantart Dreamwalker s cover page by draconixon-da7lbav.jpg|by draconixon on deviantart Request by shadowwolf1213-daf6her.png